The project is designed to identify relationships between specific aspects of hyperlipoproteinemia, hypertension, and coronary and cerebral artery atherosclerosis. In order to meet this objective, a two by two factorial design is employed in which both hypertension and hyperlipoproteinemia are present. Males of two contrasting nonhuman primate species are the animal models. In order to establish hyperlipoproteinemia, dietary cholesterol levels are raised in the appropriate groups. Data are then collected on the composition and distribution of plasma lipoproteins among all of the animals of the study. In order to establish hypertension, renal artery constriction is surgically induced. Data is collected monthly on blood pressure level in all animals. After three years, animals are killed and the extent and severity of cerebral and coronary atherosclerosis is evaluated. Statistical methods such as multiple regression analysis and multivariate discriminant analysis are then used to evaluate the data in order to establish risk factor relationships to atherosclerosis, with criteria being various chemical and morphologic measurements of atherosclerosis and predictors being any of several combinations of lipoprotein composition and concentration and of blood pressure.